


falling in love day by day

by leesidedish



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 23:06:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17713382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leesidedish/pseuds/leesidedish
Summary: hyuck and his best friends insist on visiting a cafe everyday before school. now in his final year, donghyuck starts to take an interest to the new barista with the uncertain eyes and strong accent and tries to pursue him.





	falling in love day by day

for the mark to my hyuck <3

 

_________________________

School was starting once again, the five day weeks that seemed to drag on forever but also go by in seconds. Donghyuck was somewhat excited as he would spend five out of seven days a week with his two favourite people in the world. It was still nerve wracking as the longer he continued through school the harder the work progressed to be. It was stressful but he guessed that was the point.   
Each day before school, Jaemin, Renjun and himself would travel the long route to school and visit a quaint cafe and update each other on their lives while Jaemin got his seemingly excessive caffeine fix that tended to make Donghyuck click his tongue in distaste. It was a ritual the inseparable trio insisted on keeping even into their 20’s, which seemed silly to some, but to them it was completely rational.   
Entering his last year of high school, Donghyuck’s fears had decreased majorly and he had really come out of his shell. It was relieving to wake up and get ready for school, being able to pick the outfits he wanted to wear instead of what he thought would impress his peers. Smiling at himself in the reflection, Donghyuck walked downstairs adorned in his low cut floral button up and tight jeans that framed his thighs just right with a glowing expression. His mother smiled at him and offered breakfast to which Donghyuck politely declined insisting he would purchase something on his way to school.  
Grabbing his folder off the office table, he joyfully vacated his home with a short but loving goodbye to his mother. As he carefully closed the door behind him he was greeted by a jaded Na Jaemin whose shoulders were slackened and was busying himself with kicking up the dirt beneath his feet.  
“Come on then, you look miserable.” Donghyuck chuckled, as he turned to proceed to Renjun’s home.  
“Gee thanks.” Jaemin grunted, as he begrudgingly followed behind Donghyuck in a much less enthused manner.  
The two continued the small walk to Renjun’s in silence which was of course was disrupted upon their arrival as Renjun spots the two of them. Immediately rushing towards them with his hands up in the air and screaming in a way that sounded disturbingly similar to a banshee. Despite this Donghyuck followed in a similar manner running up to his friend and embracing him in a hug which was more of a chokehold.  
After the completion of Donghyuck and Renjun’s reunion after three days, they continued their walk to the cafe, chatting about their endeavours that occurred during the break. Eventually they approach the cafe to which Jaemin responds to by scurrying inside, reaching for his wallet desperately. The two remaining at the door laughed at Jaemin’s antics before continuing inside the building. The warm air of the heated cafe and the heavy aroma of coffee drifted into Donghuck’s nostrils, filling him with a sense of familiarity as he and Renjun proceeded inside to occupy a table in the corner, adorned with twinkly fairy lights and small paintings scattered around the wooden wall. The warm yellow lights of the cafe gave it a welcoming vibe that Donghyuck always adored about this cafe.   
Jaemin soon arrived at the table with his coffee that appeared darker than usual, forming a disgust in the pit of Donghyuck’s stomach. He really didn’t understand Jaemin’s love for the bitter, overwhelming taste of black coffee. Instead of commenting he decided to go get himself a drink, slowly sliding out from his seat at the table and striding up to the counter to order a hazelnut latte, his favourite drink on the menu. As he dug through his bag to find the exact change, he looked up and finally noticed the barista. He must have been new because Donghyuck was certain he would have remembered of the man he now stood face to face with.  
The unfamiliar face of the nervous boy in front of him made his heart swoon as he came into eye contact with his shaky eyes.  
“H-hi what can I get for you?” The boy questioned, unsteadily and with a slight accent that made Donghyuck want to squeeze the boys cheeks.  
Instead choosing to respond with a patient smile which then resulted in a deep blush from the barista as he fumbled for his notebook.  
“Just a hazelnut latte thank you.” Donghyuck replied cheerfully, deepening his smile in the process.  
“Uh- yes won’t be long.” Barista boy recited off of his notebook before turning 180 degrees and rushing to prepare Donghyuck’s drink.  
He found himself smiling fondly at the worker as he shakily prepared his latte and muttered under his breath in fluent english. It was endearing and each movement had Donghyuck captivated. He was truly ethereal and he couldn't bring himself to look away.  
“Hyuck you okay?” Renjun’s voice snapped him back into reality and he reluctantly looked away from the boy behind the counter.  
“What? Yeah I’m fine.” Donghyuck reassured, chuckling nervously.  
The barista nervously called out Donghyuck’s order, holding it out for him. He reached out for his drink and smiled at the flustered boy.  
“Thank you…” Donghyuck looked down to check the boy's name tag. “Mark.”   
The barista looked up at him in bewilderment but Donghyuck just smiled and turned to head towards their table.


End file.
